


Jailbreak: an Arkham Asylum story

by dbud



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Bane - Fandom, Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: The villains of Arkham have escaped and now run the prison. Several heroes and heroines will try to regain control but might find the villains inside are there for a reason.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Green Arrow vs Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story features graphic violence, character death, and rape.

Part 1

Starring

Oliver Queen

Poison Ivy

Oliver Queen’s eyes flickered and he shook his head to clear his mind. He was groggy but seemed to recall a woman, Poison Ivy, standing over him surrounded by a mass of writhing plants as he lost consciousness. He remembered, entering the prison to try and help get it back under control. He had turned the corner and was met with a wall of writhing plants which immediately told him who he was encountering. Several vines tried to grab him but he managed to dodge them until a large plume of spores enveloped him and he felt dizzy. Then he woke up here.

Looking around, things did not seem to have improved much for him.

The room he found himself in was even more overgrown with plant life than prior. It was a veritable jungle and just as hot, moist, and steamy. From floor to ceiling and wall to wall the room was filled with all sorts of plants; grass and leafy shrubs covered the floor, trees seemed to have rooted and reached the top and all around large vines and plants he had never seen before filled the space. The area Oliver sat was a small clearing in the middle of the room, but otherwise he was surrounded by a wall of various shades of green. Strands of light streamed through the small spaces between branches and vines giving the room a ghostly glow.

And even more disturbing, most of the plants were writhing and moving seemingly of their own accord.

Oliver now realized he was totally nude having been apparently stripped of his uniform and weapons while unconscious. He was kneeling and tried to move but could not. Heavy vines wrapped his biceps holding his arms firm and smaller but no less strong ones wrapped his wrists, pinning them as well. Both arms were pulled behind him and held there. Try as he might to break free, the vines would not give way. More plant strands wrapped his waist and thighs and ankles. Another one wound around his throat. He was completely immobile; a few minutes of struggling proved how fruitless it was.

“Oh good…” a female’s lilting voice spoke to him.

As he turned, the plants parted and a woman, Poison Ivy, sauntered towards him.

…”you’re awake. This wouldn’t be much fun if you weren’t.”

“IVY! Let me go now you psycho!” he yelled at her.

As she approached, Oliver realized that she too, just like him, was totally naked, she was even barefoot. Her long red hair seemed to flow around her like it had a life of its own. Her green skin was glistening with droplets of sweat from the heat. The room was like a sauna.

“Now, now,” she touched his shoulder and ran her finger across his muscled body, “no reason to be rude.”

Oliver seemed to calm somewhat, “Look, Ivy,” he was panting from his failed escape attempt,” think about this. Just let me go. I won’t hurt you. But you need to stop this.”

The woman knelt in from of him, running her hands up and down his face, neck and shoulders sensually.

“Oh, I have thought about this my dear Ollie, for a long time in fact. I mean do you know how long I’ve been locked up in here? Hmmmm? I mean don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy female companionship but a girl can only go so long without some dick and if you think I’m going to fuck the losers in here, you’ve got another thing coming.”

As she spoke the vines around Oliver tightened, constricting his body to the point he was afraid she was going to kill him. But then the ones around his thighs pulled outward, widening his legs.

“Let’s see what we have to work with shall we?” Ivy cooed.

As she spoke, the vines lifted Oliver from the floor and brought him up so his groin was at Ivy’s eye level.

Reaching out, she took his cock in her hand and seemed to be examining his manhood. Before he could protest, a large vine extended down from overhead. The end of this one though was different. It had a bulbous head, like a large multi-petal flower. The vine wrapped around Ivy, seeming to caress her.

“That’s it my love.”

He realized she was not speaking to him but to the plant. Holding his cock, the head of the flower slipped down and over his penis, enveloping it.

“Wait, Ivy, wait…what do you…UUGGGHHHHH!”

Oliver couldn’t continue speaking as he felt the plant head begin to suckle hard on his cock. The inside was wet and soft and began to pump his organ.

“Oooooo,” Ivy purred, “Like that Ollie?”

A minute went by as the plant head sucked and pumped his cock hard. Finally, it relented and released from some unseen command from its master.

“Let’s take another look shall we?” Ivy said as she reached down to his manhood.

“My, my, my, someone is a big boy.”

Ivy seemed pleased with the size of his sex organ, “Not bad Ollie but I must say, I’ve seen better," she told him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, “Perhaps you still need a little encouragement.”

Before Oliver could protest, Ivy raised her hand and blew a soft kiss at him. As she did, a puff of spores sailed up and he had no choice but to breathe them in.

“What? What did you do to me?”

Ivy just smiled and didn’t reply as she waited for the effects to kick in. After a few seconds, his face changed as he seemed to sense something.

“Wha…oh no…” he muttered as he felt pressure between his legs.

“GRRRRRR...HHHUUUUHHHHHH!” Oliver began to grunt as he fought the toxin now spreading through him.

Ivy began to laugh as Oliver looked down and saw his cock beginning to swell. Already erect from the combination of the heat, the plant giving him head and Ivy’s female attributes on display, his cock began to grow even more. Never lacking in the endowment department, Oliver was not the biggest of men but also certainly above average. But as he watched, his cock began to elongate and thicken unnaturally.

“What did you do to me?” he snarled at her.

“I just gave you a little enhancement of a chemical nature. Isn’t it amazing what nature can do for a body? Oh, but don’t worry, my drugs are all natural.”

As she spoke, they both watched as Oliver’s cock continued to expand stopping only once it reached nearly ten inches in length. The shaft was now noticeable thicker and wrung with a heavy crisscross of veins. Reaching in, Ivy took him in her hand and felt his organ.

“Now, isn’t that better,” she said smirking and clearly enjoying toying with him.

Grabbing the shaft, she squeezed hard. After a slight give of the outer flesh, she smiled as his cock was like steel.

“Ivy…I-I don’t kn-know what you plan to do…”

Ivy laughed out loud, “Really? You really can’t figure it out Ollie? My you are a rube aren’t you?”

The plants brought the emerald archer down so he was eye to eye with his tormentor. Reaching up, she took a handful of Oliver’s hair and yanked his head back hard to stare into his eyes from only inches away, “Well to be clear my dear, I intend to fuck the ever loving shit out of you.”

Just then Oliver felt another sensation as another vine, very thin but strong, began to wrap itself around the base of his cock. Once it had circled him several times, he constricted hard causing Oliver’s face to twist as he felt the pressure. Tightening, it sank into the meat of his manhood tight.

“SHIT!” he cried out as he felt the discomfort of the pressure.

“Good, now we don’t have to worry about you losing my toy until I’ve had my fill,” Ivy literally purred ash she said the word ‘fill’ as she stood and stretched her arms over her head putting her full body on display. Oliver realized the plant was acting as a cock ring to prevent his erection from deflating even if he climaxed.

Oliver began to move again, helpless in the plants grasp. The vines tiled him backward, bringing his body parallel with the floor and about four feet off it. The strands pulled his arms behind him and held them fast as they also bent his legs behind him, touching his heels to his buttocks and holding them as well.

Oliver found himself lying back staring up at the ceiling and completely helpless with his cock pointed straight up. Ivy stood next to him, letting her eyes run up and down the length of his body like he was a slab of meat. Stepping to his head, she bent forward, leaning down over his face and ran her fingers down his body, digging her nails into his skin hard enough to leave red marks. As she did, her breasts fell on either side of his face rubbing his cheeks.

“Iv-Ivy, think about this,” he tried to keep the air of pleading from his voice from under her tits.

Looking down into his eyes, “Oh I have Ollie, for years in fact.”

She emphasized the point by kissing Oliver deeply. Suddenly, Ivy swung around Oliver, stepped onto a large vine anchoring him, and swung up onto his body, straddling him. Raising her body up, she positioned herself over his organ. Not even needing her hands to hold his cock as the vines did that for her, she slowly lowered herself onto him and let the tip slip inside her cunt.

“Oh Fuck!” she cried out as she felt herself being pried apart by his manhood. Ivy let herself slid down Oliver’s cock, “Oh shit Ollie, your dick is incredible.”

Ivy seemed already on the verge of orgasm as she took nearly his entire length inside her. As Oliver looked up, he watched as two small vines snaked their way towards her. Wrapping up and around her body, the tips found their way to her breasts and wrapped around her nipples and seemed to tighten, pinching them off. Ivy gasped in pleasure as they did.

Anchoring her feet on the sides of Oliver, she began to hump his cock with increasing speed, letting her pussy slip up and then back down his shaft. It was not long, less than a minute, before Ivy’s face and breathing showed she was already nearly orgasmic.

“Oh fuck!” she panted as her head was back with her eyes closed as she worked her hips back and forth. The villainess began humping him wildly as a thicker vine reached down and wrapped around Ivy’s throat. Oliver watched with shock as it began to constrict, choking her. Ivy’s face began to turn red as her airflow was cut off but clearly she was enjoying the experience which seemed heightened by the lack of oxygen.

“UGH, UGH, oh fuck…OH…GOOODDDDDD!” she screamed as a full-fledged orgasm tore through her.

Ivy kept riding him as she was lost in pleasure the vines working her nipples, clit, and choking her to increase her sensations. Finally, after another minute, she collapsed and the vines let her go as her orgasm seemed to pass. Ivy looked down on him with a smile and lifted herself off his organ, causing him to flinch from the sensitivity. She was panting heavily and sweating.

“Oh man, thanks for that Oliver. That was so good. I really needed that.”

As she spoke, the vines holding Oliver began to shift and he breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of being released. But after a few seconds, he realized his arms and legs were still bound by the plants and he was simply being repositioned.

“Ivy! Let me go! You got what you wanted.”

“What I wanted Ollie? Really?” she laughed, “You have no fucking idea what I want!.”

Oliver did not like the tone in her voice as she spoke. At the same time, he was turned over and was now being held facing down, his body flat to the floor, suspended by the plants around his waist and torso. His arms were still bound behind his back and his legs were likewise bent at the knee and secured. Ivy was standing to his side and he watched as the vines around her began to move around her as well.

At first the hero didn’t know what was happening but then it became clear. The plants wrapped around her waist and thighs. Then out from between her legs protruded a large length of plant. It was bent upward and well over a foot long and as thick as a sizeable cucumber and ended in a large bulbous head. Oliver couldn’t help but think it looked like a dildo and then realized that was exactly what it was.

As Ivy moved behind him, the plants moved with her, allowing her to walk freely. He felt he hands on his butt cheeks, pulling them open.

“Ohhhh,” she cooed, “that looks virgin.”

Oliver realized what she intended to do and began to struggle futilely.

“IVY!” he yelled, “WHAT THE FUCK! STOP!”

Ivy just laughed and positioned the tip of her plant cock against his asshole.

“It’s better if you don’t clinch Ollie…trust me…I know.”

“NO IVY DON’T…”

As Oliver Queen screamed in protest, Ivy grabbed him by the hips and thrust her hips forward. At the same time, the plants holding him, moved his entire body backwards with ease and impaled him on Ivy’s male simulating sex organ.

“GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHHH!” Oliver screamed as he was anally violated for the first time in his life. Sure he had taken a finger in there occasionally, but nothing like this. It felt like his asshole had been ripped wide.

“IVY, you bitch!” he yelled at her as he was forced to take the entire length into his rectum.

Ivy laughed, “Fuck yes Ollie!”

As she squealed with glee, Oliver began to move back and forth by the plants holding him, forcing the cock in and out of his asshole. Reaching around the sides of Oliver’s head, she slipped her fingers into the sides of his mouth and hooked them inside his cheeks and pulled back hard.

“GGGRRRRR!” Oliver grunted as she fish hooked him and kept fucking him hard.

Several minutes passed as Oliver was raped hard and fast by Ivy and her plants, helpless to stop it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ivy detached from the plants and slid away from him but left the cock impaling him inside. The plants then shifted again, lifting Oliver and stretching his body out. His arms and legs now formed a wide ‘X’ shape in the middle of the room facing Ivy who was stretching and twisting her body in pleasure.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me Ollie?”

Oliver was gasping for air and still in shock, never imagining what had just happened to him could happen.

Ivy looked down and saw Oliver cock still rock hard jutting out from his thighs, “Oh, looks like someone might have enjoyed it more than he wants to admit.”

“You filth, I promise you will pay for this, you crazy bitch!”

“Oh, I am sure I would pay, that is, if I let you live.”

“Ivy!?! What?”

She laughed, “Oh come on Oliver, I am a super villain after all. Did you really think I was going to let you live. I mean, I'd barely be able to show my face around here if I didn't take the chance to kill one of the Justice League."

With that, she snapped her fingers and Oliver felt the heavy vines around his arms and legs begin to tighten and pull. Oliver found himself splayed out in opposite directions. He tried as hard as he could to fight against the pressure but it was no use. As this happened, a thick vine wrapped around Oliver’s waist to anchor him in place.

“I-Iv-Ivy, st-stop…pl-ease,” he grunted barely able to form words.

“GRRAAHHHH!” he screamed as he felt one of his shoulders dislocate from the force followed by a loud ‘Snap’ as his right leg broke, “RRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!” and he screamed even louder.

“Bye Ollie,” Ivy told him as one of Oliver’s arms was torn from the socket. Oliver’s face looked like it was in shock as he slowly turned his head and stared at the bloody gaping tear where his arm used to be.

Moments later, one of his legs was also ripped off with a sickening…SLORP…sound. And lastly, his final two limbs were torn off leaving Oliver Queen as nothing but a torso and head. Oliver’s face had a look of disbelief on it as Ivy approached.

“Ooooo, I am so sorry baby,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply and tasted his blood. As she pulled away, Oliver’s head slumped forward as he shuddered and his life ended.

“Oh too bad, he was fun. Let’s go find someone else to play with.”

As the woman called Poison Ivy turned to leave the plants drew Oliver’s body into its midst and enveloped them into itself.


	2. Black Canary vs Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Canary infiltrates Arkham to help put down the rioting but runs into a monster she can't handle.

Part 2

Starring:

Black Canary

Bane

The heroine called Black Canary; real name Dinah Lance, stood facing the three prisoners in the hallway of the prison. Arkham was in bedlam. The prison break had turned into a full-fledged riot and prisoners were now practically in control of the facility, running rampant both inside and out. Several heroes had come to help but were finding the situation increasingly out of control especially as the super-powered detainees began to break free.

‘God! I hope we can contain this!’ Dinah told herself, ‘but we need to move fast before this thing gets out of hand.’

The three men, little more than street level thugs from what she could tell, faced off against the heroine in black fishnets.

“I’ll make you a deal…return to your cells and stand down and no one will hurt you.”

The men all laughed at her offer, “Really bitch!?!?!? You promise you won’t hurt us if we go quietly?”

“Well actually,” Dinah replied with a smirk, “that offer just expired.”

As the men moved towards her, the Canary opened her mouth and…“RRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!”

…an ear piercing shrill sound came forth. All three men immediately stopped and covered the ears, obviously in pain. The concrete in the walls started to crack and the glass windows of the doors lining the hall all shattered. After several seconds, Canary stopped, leaving each man bleeding from the ears as she leapt forward.

CRUNCH!!!

Canary leapt up and targeted the lead goon who had called her a bitch. As he moved, still stunned from her cry her boot slammed into his jaw, breaking it and sending him crumpling to the floor. Turning to face the remaining two men, Canary looked confident as they both saw the leader of their group taken down with one shot.

“H-hey BOSS!” one of them called towards an open door behind them, “We got problems out here!”

It was only now that Dinah realized there was more going here than she had first thought. What seemed to be three random thugs looking for a way out of the asylum now seemed to have a more sinister purpose.

From the area behind a voice replied, “I just need another few seconds. Hold whoever it is off.”

“Like hell,” Canary muttered to herself as she cracked her knuckles and moved forward just as the two goons did the same. One swung at her but it was clumsy and she easily ducked underneath. Using her momentum, she swung back up and delivered a powerful uppercut into the man’s jaw, sending a spray of teeth and blood ten feet into the air. As the man crumpled, she continued and drove an elbow into the solar plexus of his partner and felt a satisfying…’CRUNCH!’ as it broke and the man slumped to his knees. Still conscious, there seemed to be little fight left in him and the Canary had bigger concerns.

Turning she ran towards the large double doors at the end of the hall where the unseen voice had come from. Pushing through, they nearly flew off their hinges as she slammed into them. The room beyond looked to be some sort of a medical bay or laboratory. The room had been ransacked with doors torn off cabinets and various pieces of equipment smashed and tossed about the room.

Standing on the far side was a man. He was small, standing only about five feet tall and if Dinah had to guess she’d have said he was at most one hundred and thirty five pounds. To be honest, if she had to describe him, she’d have said he was scrawny. How this guy led the three from the hall she had no idea.

As he turned, she saw he had something in his hands. ‘A weapon…?’ she wondered and prepared herself. He was too far away for her to easily disarm so she prepared to take cover if needed. Her strategic mind had already mapped out the room and the best defense for several possible attacks.

The man was snapping something to his left wrist; his right already had a similar device on it. These were metal bracers running the length of his forearms. Each bracer had a tube of green fluid attached to it. Heavy metal tubes, like what might hold electrical wiring, ran from them to what looked like a mask.

“You’re too late songbird,” he yelled at her in a weak raspy voice. Even his voice sounded scrawny.

But then she saw the mask and recognized it. It was black with white around the eyes which were covered in red see though coverings.

“Oh no!”

The man pulled the mask on. It appeared loose like it was three sizes too big for him. Pushing a button on one of the forearm bracelets, the tube of green fluid began to empty apparently being pumped through the tubes which she now saw connected to the mask.

Nearly instantly, the effect was seen on the man. First his entire body began to shake which rose to nearly uncontrollable levels. A muffled scream came from underneath the mask. At first his voice sounded the same as before, weak and shrill. But then it began to deepen into a bellowing roar.

At the same time, the man began to swell. At first, Dinah didn’t believe what she was seeing but as she watched the man literally began to get bigger. At first, the man’s arms increased then his legs, and lastly his torso. His very muscles were growing in size right before her eyes. He grew taller as well. After only thirty seconds or so, where he had been barely five feet and slight, he was now a towering mass of muscle standing nearly seven feet and well over three hundred pounds.

Black Canary immediately recognized the brute now. It was the man who had broken the Bat…Bane.

Turning, Bane was breathing deeply, a deep raspy voice like he was a life-long smoker coming out from below his mask. The transformation caused by the serum he called Venom was obviously a taxing one.

‘Maybe I can take him down while he is weak,’ Canary thought to herself and rushed forward to do just that.

A metal examination table was between her and the mountain of a man. Reaching it, the crime fighting heroine used it to launch herself over, like a gymnast would use a vaulting horse. Flipping in mid-air, she brought her heavy boot into Bane’s head, slamming his face into the metal door of a cabinet and leaving a Bane sized face print in it.

Landing, she knew that wouldn’t be enough to take him down so she continued her onslaught. Going low, now she kicked hard and buckled Bane’s leg as the brute of a man dropped to his knees. Continuing, she slammed her elbow into the back of Bane’s neck. The blow would have killed a normal human but it felt like she had hit a brick wall. Still, Dinah was pleased and thought for sure she was about to take him down.

Turning, she brought her leg up and prepared for a finishing move to render him unconscious. Swinging her boot towards his jaw…WHAP!

Dinah was shocked when her attack was stopped short as Bane had caught her leg in mid air. She had never had this happen and was frozen for a split second when Bane turned and swung her using her leg as a focal point. Canary was lifted from her feet and thrown more than twenty feet, her body slamming into a row of cabinets and then to the counter just below and finally to the cold hard tile floor.

“Aw fuck!” she muttered as she fought off the pain.

“Aw fuck is right bitch!” Bane told her as he climbed to his feet. He was rotating his arms and she could hear his shoulders cracking as he stretched, apparently getting used to his new body. As Dinah climbed back to her feet, leaning against the counter, Bane turned to face her.

“You really should have run while you had the chance little girl.”

“From you? I don’t think so.” Canary replied with more confidence in her voice than she actually felt.

Moving to the middle of the room, the two, villain and heroine, faced off. Bane towered over Black Canary like a monster. Her entire life she had faced men who were stronger and bigger than she. This was nothing new for her.

Bane threw a right hook towards her head. She ducked the blow and landed a hard punch into his kidney. It felt like she had hit a wall and he didn’t seem to register the strike. Her knuckles cracked and she felt a shot of pain up her arm from hitting him but she was determined not to show it. Hoping her kicks might have more luck, she turned and swung her booted foot up towards Bane’s head but for the second time, Bane caught her leg in mid-air.

“I don’t think so bitch!”

Black Canary gulped hard as the Venom powered monster drove his fist into her sternum and sent her sailing backwards. Her body crashed through a glass case and into the far wall before coming to rest with a crash to the floor. Dinah began to cough blood as she felt like several of her ribs were broken.

She knew this was going poorly for her.

“One last thing to try!” she told herself as she stood and inhaled deeply.

“RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!”

Canary let loose as powerful a sonic blast as she could muster. Far worse than the one she had used earlier on the thugs who would have been liquefied by this level of power. Her entire chest felt like it might explode due to the damage she had suffered but she fought through the pain knowing she had only one hope of ending this threat and take Bane down.

Bane was staggered back. The very walls of the laboratory began to disintegrate behind him. Only the healing aspect of the Venom serum allowed him to survive as his body regenerated its cells as they were killed off. To Canary’s shock, Bane began to step forward albeit slowly. The force of the Canary blast was driving him back but he fought through it.

‘Impossible!’ Dinah thought but she had no choice but to keep going. With a final surge, Bane lunged forward, closing the distance.

“RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE…Gurk!”

Suddenly Bane’s massive hand took hold of the Canary by the throat and tightened, cutting off her air and making it impossible for her to continue to use her power. Lifting the woman by the neck, Bane hoisted her off her feet and held her there perusing her athletic body.

“You know it has been quite a while since I had a woman in here.”

Dinah’s eyes went wide at the implication of what he had said to her but before she could even react further, Bane reached up with his free hand and took hold of the top of her costume.

‘NO!’ she screamed in her mind as she struggled futilely against the power of this

monster…’Rrriiiiiipppppp!’

Bane easily tore the top of her costume away, revealing her massive D cup tits which flopped free. With both hands wrapped around Bane’s massive wrist in an effort to keep her body weight from strangling her even faster, she was helpless to stop him as he began to paw at her breasts.

Continuing to hold her up, Dinah was further terrified as Bane began to tug at the waist of his prison jumpsuit as he reached in to pull his cock out. Already fully erect, his organ was as much a monster as he was. Apparently, it was every part of him that was supercharged by the Venom toxins coursing through his veins, including the bulging and throbbing once lining the shaft of his 14 inch cock.

“You like that bitch!?!? You ever seen one that big?”

Not that she could answer but Dinah had in fact not.

Dropping Canary to the floor, the heroine immediately fell to her knees and slumped down, gasping for breath. Taking deep raspy gulps of air, she was helpless as she felt Bane’s massive hand grasp a clump of her thick long blonde hair and jerk her back up. Still kneeling, Dinah found herself face to tip with his cock. Determined not to cooperate with what she knew was coming next, she clenched her teeth together as tight as she could.

“Aw no babe, not gonna be that easy.”

Grabbing her jaw on both sides of her face, Bane drove his thumb and fingers into the crux where her upper and lower jaws met. Fighting with all her strength, Dinah could not stop the beast from forcing her mouth open from the pressure.

“NNNAAAAAA!” she cried out as Bane forced the tip of his cock between her now parted lips.

Dinah was struggling mightily but his grip felt like she was in a vice. She tried to pull back away from his sex organ which was now inside her mouth but could not break his grip on her jaw line or hair. Looking up at the beast of a man who held her, Dinah was pleading with her eyes for him not to do what he clearly was going to enjoy doing.

“Take a deep breath bitch,” he snarled is a deep rumbling voice.

Realizing it actually was good advice, Dinah inhaled sharply just as Bane pulled her head forward impaling her head on his cock.

“GGRRRAHHHHH!” Dinah screamed a muffled scream as she felt the head of his cock push against the back of her mouth and then her eyes went wide as it was forced deeper down into her throat.

“Aw fuck yeah!” Bane growled as the tight and wet and warmth of her mouth and throat enveloped his organ, “God damn I forgot how good mouth raping a cunt can be.”

Looking down at her, Dinah and Bane’s eyes met as tears began to flow from the corner’s of hers. The tears left black stains as they flowed down her cheeks and dripped from her jaw as they mixed with her mascara. Bane, seeing this began to laugh menacingly.

“HAHAHAHA! You look like a raccoon cunt!”

The hatred in her eyes was evident. Bane seemed to love this.

“You think you’re special huh? I’ve done this to hundreds of cunts like you. Mouths, pussies, assholes…all the same…just a warm hole to blow a load in. Hell, I even fucked a bitch’s eye socket once after I snapped her neck.”

Canary began to struggle harder at this point both from the menace in his tone and also from the fact that she had more than seven inches of cock more than three inches across buried down her throat cutting off her air. Bane tightened his grip on her hair to stop her from squirming away. Letting go of her jaw be instead grabbed her behind the head with his opposite hand.

“Come on babe…you go another ten inches to go,” he told her.

As he spoke, Dinah’s eyes fell to the length of his manhood she could see protruding from her mouth and realized that while it might not have been quite ten inches it was a lot and the thought of it being forced down her throat hit her.

“NAAAA PLEB!!!” she tried to speak but only muffled noises came out.

“Stop you’re whining…not like you’ve never tasted dick before.”

Bane began to pull Dinah’s head forward more. Try as she might she was unable to stop or even slow him form pushing his cock deeper into her throat. Another three inches slid down her throat increasing the pressure and pain she felt tenfold.

“GGRRAAAHHHH!”

Dinah was grunting as her throat began to bulge as Bane’s cock was forced down deep inside it. Not content, the villain continued forcing Dinah towards his belly even as she struggled. More and more of his cock went deeper and deeper until only a few inches remained.

Bane seemed to pause savoring his total domination over the heroine. Canary’s face was turning red and she was clawing frantically at his thighs and hips to no effect. It had been over a minute since this hell had begun and only her super human physiology had kept her alive.

Gripping her tight again, Bane pulled Dinah’s head the last four inches until the tip of her nose was pressed firmly into his crotch and his balls were forced against her chin.

“SHIT! That’s it! Fuck I gotta be honest; I didn’t think a prissy little bitch like you could take it all.”

Bane placed one of his massive hands on the top of Dinah’s head, his fingers extending down past her ears on either side. She knew he could crush her skull if he wanted. Holding her in place, he let his second hand go but she was still held fast. Leaning back, Bane seemed to be savoring the sensation her throat and struggling was giving him. Reaching down, he wrapped his free hand around the base of his cock and balls, pushing his testicles forward.

“Lick my balls bitch!”

Dinah was barely able to think much less focus on his words at this point.

“Come on…let me feel your tongue NOW!”

The intensity of his words seemed to break through and Dinah forced her tongue out from between her teeth and his cock and let the tip begin to tickle his nut sack. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing it but felt she had no choice.

“That’s it…HARDER!”

‘Oh god! Please end this!’ Dinah thought to herself pleading in her mind for someone to end this horror.

Pushing her tongue further out, she began to lick it up and down his balls tasting the saltiness of his sweat covering skin. After a few more seconds, Bane seemed to not be able to control himself anymore. Taking her head in both his massive paws he pulled her back allowing nearly the full length of his cock to exit her orifice.

For the first time in several minutes, Canary was able the catch a breath and inhaled deeply sucking in as much air as she could while the apple sized tip was still filling her mouth. Ignoring her and her suffering completely, Bane pulled her head forward but far more roughly and violently than the first time.

Pressing her face against his torso, he barely paused before pulling her back and once again nearly free but stopping just short of allowing her off his cock. Over and over he repeated the process and began to pump his cock using Dinah’s mouth and throat.

For her part, she felt like she was a rag doll as Bane fucked her head for his pleasure. Dinah was thrust back and forth. The sensation of having Bane’s baseball bat sized cock repeatedly forced into her throat was excruciating. Each downward thrust expanded her throat and the violent nature of each tore apart the membranes and tissue of her neck. Dinah could taste blood in her mouth but none of this seemed to matter to her super villain rapist.

Like a piston, working her head up and down, he raped her mouth and throat over and over for the next several minutes without pause. Finally, Bane began to slow as he seemed to be nearing climax. He forced Dinah’s head down and held her there with nearly his entire length buried in her throat. By this time, Dinah was no longer fighting or resisting in any real way. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her eyes were rolled back inside her head as her eyelids fluttered involuntarily.

Leaning forward, Bane held her head in place as he now thrust his hips back and forth, fucking her mouth.

“FUCK YEAH! THAT’S IT TAKE IT ALL BITCH!” he grunted as he felt his climax explode into her head.

Canary felt her mouth fill with a hot thick fluid as she could tell the monster was cumming into her. She had no choice but to gulp down his cum and it seemed she was swallowing quarts of it. Finally, after another minute, Bane let Dinah’s head go and staggered back as she nearly collapsed in a heap to the floor. Coughing and retching, globs of cum was vomited back up by her as she fought to clear her throat and breathe again.

“Shit that was good!” he muttered as he fell back against one of the examination tables, his cock still swinging free in front of him. Even softening as it was, it was still monstrous in size.

“Was that as good for you whore?” Bane asked the barely conscious heroine laughing as he did.

Dinah staggered to her feet and stared daggers through him as Bane stepped up and towered over her again.

“Y-you ba-bast…” SPLURCH!

As Canary had started to speak, Bane brought his fists together on either side of the beautiful blonde’s head. His knuckles impacted her skull, crushing it inward until his two fists slammed together in the middle of her pulped brain. Dinah’s skull exploded in a spray of blood, viscera, and brain matter.

Bane stepped back flinging the bloody mess from his knuckles as Dinah’s nearly headless corpse swayed on her feet. Her eyes hung loose held on by their optic nerves dangling a good six inches from what was left of her eye sockets. Her entire skull had been pulverized and blood gushed down covering her bare tits.

Finally, the heroine known as Black Canary slumped to her knees and then fell face first to the floor; dead.

Without a word, Bane turned and left the room not even bothering to zip his cock back up into his pants.


End file.
